


Be My...?

by marbee



Series: Colliding Together [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Just the Beginning, Post-Mockingjay, Pre-Epilogue, Pre-Epilogue Mockingjay, Valentine's Day, everlark, growing back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbee/pseuds/marbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short, late Valentines Day drabble about Everlark!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Be My...?

**Author's Note:**

> A short, late Valentines Day drabble about Everlark!

I haven't seen Peeta all week. At first he usually came with Greasy Sae for breakfast and dinner-sometimes he lingered around, sometimes he didn't.

But after a year, we've developed a cool relationship, we are usually at each others houses. We don't do much, when Peeta is over, he's usually sketching something; he can do that for hours on end. Sometimes he reads when he has nothing to draw about. When I'm over at his house, I nap on his couch or sneak a cheese bun. We don't talk much, mostly just enjoy each other's company. 

He knows I don't sleep at night and I know about his flashbacks. Most recently, we've been taking walks around what's left of the district at night. He claims that the soothing sounds of the night keeps him at bay and I'll like the walks because when I get home, I'll be terribly exhausted and fall into a dreamless sleep in two seconds flat. He usually keeps away when he feels one coming on-he won't come over or he'll lock his doors so I won't come in. I don't know how bad they can be, I've only seen the beginning of one. 

That's why I think Peeta hasn't came over, he probably had an awful flashback and still hasn't "recovered." Whatever that means. What probably triggered it was the fact that he finally decided to rebuild and reopen the bakery. The ghosts of his family still lingering. Once I overheard him telling Sae and Haymitch that some strange things have happened while rebuilding. Some things have been moved to when he knows that no one has been inside. Brooms and such have been placed where his father would have placed them. He could have sworn he heard his brothers laugh. I wasn't a big fan of Peeta opening the bakery again, but if he felt it was right, who am I to stop him. 

Greasy Sae just left, and I'm back on the couch, pretending to read a book. It's late morning and I contemplate on going to hunting, it would be perfect, February has been treating us well and I should take full advantage but I decide against it. 

Perhaps I should call my mother or Dr. Aurelius, but no. I'm not up for conversation. Just as my eyes begin to flutter when I hear a knock on my door. I groan and go to the door. 

Upon opening the door, I find no one outside. I roll my eyes. It was probably Haymitch, trying to play a stupid joke on me. When he's not drunk, he's either in a terrible mood or stupid. Today he's stupid. 

I'm just to walk to Haymitch to see what he wants when I see it... a plate of heart shaped cookies with green and sunset orange frosting. There's only one person it could be. Peeta. 

There's a note next to the plate and I grab both. I sit down on the rocking chair I have outside and read the note. 

"Hey Katniss, sorry I haven't been over lately. I've had something plan for today...for us. I knew if I saw you this week I'd let it slip and well I wanted it to be surprise. Please come to my house for dinner-5:00. You don't have to come but I'd really like it if you came. I'd like to think its a very special day and well I would mean the world to me if you came. I hope you like the cookies and one more thing...

 

Be my Mockingjay?" 

I stare at the paper, reading his words over and over again. What would be so special about today? I don't recall any holiday of some sorts in February, but then it dawned on me. In the book I was pretending to read, it had mentioned that in this month, before the Dark Days there was a day for lovers. The day was the 14th. Just like today's date. Peeta must have read the same book. 

I glance at Peeta's house and see a figure fade from the window. 

"Whatcha say, sweetheart?" 

I jump from my seat, almost dropping the cookies. I find Haymitch leaning on the side of my house. 

"Damn you! You scared me!" 

"Sorry sweetheart, but when lover boy told me about his little plan, I just had to see it live in action," he smirks. 

I wish I can shoot an arrow through his face. 

"So how bout it? You saying yes?" 

I look at him long and hard before I whisper "I don't know," I look down, "I'm scared." 

Haymitch purses his chapped lips and says, "you do realize that this past year he's been holding out his heart, he's been afraid to cross some imaginary line. He's paranoid of pushing his luck. This might actually break him, if you say no. And in turn it'll shatter you." 

He reaches down and gets a cookie and continues, "so think about it sweetheart. No actually don't think about it, just do it, you knows deep down in that harden shell of yours you want to go." 

He takes a bite and starts to walk down the steps, "if I were I'd start getting ready now. Knowing you, you'll need all the time you can get."

Damn him for being right, soon as he walks into the pigsty he calls home, I get up to go take a shower. I actually want to look nice these evening. I mean what's the worst that could happen, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the "be my valentine...be my mockingjay" video posted on Twitter and Instagram by the official hunger games account!


End file.
